Rotton Ball
by MadoHomu
Summary: All that was left was a frightful place that Homura wanted to leave as soon as possible. But her head, her mind, her promise wouldn't let her go.


Rotton ball

All that was left was a frightful place that Homura wanted to leave as soon as possible. But her head, her mind, her promise wouldn't let her go.

* * *

><p>Akemi Homura sighed as she sipped onto her beer, her very best friend Madoka was sitting beside her at the top of the tower in Japan, legs hanging in the air as she shook her head and sighed as well.<p>

"Alcohol is bad for your health, Homura-chan."

She closed her eyes and continued to take her sip. Her looks didn't looked like she could drink, but her age was definitely legal. However, Madoka always stressed on the point that she shouldn't drink. What's wrong with drinking a few beers at night? In this corrupted and ugly world, everyone deserves to drink and get a mind off everything once in a while.

Madoka sighed and looked up at the star-less sky. Clouds were hovering and lightning could be seen at a distant. "I'm now becoming a little naggy now, aren't I?"

Homura closed her eyes and gave a small smirk.

"Hey Homura-chan... why are you laughing about...?" Madoka chuckled as she inched her hand closer and closer towards Homura. Homura moved away slowly, knowing what was going to come next. She remembered in the past when she was still that shy girl with spectacles and two tied braids, a nervous and sensitive girl. Madoka would start to use this tone when she want to tickle her in surprise. They are now high up sitting on the tower, one wrong move and they'll be plunging down. But it's not like Homura was afraid. It would actually be a fun ride. But for now, Homura just wanted to focus on drinking.

On the other side of the tower, Kyoko had finally managed to climb all the way up to Homura's usual hangout. She leaned against one of the pillar of the tower, observing Homura but didn't make any more move. Homura obviously noticed that redhead, but decided to not acknowledge them unless she comes towards her.

Madoka sighed when she noticed Homura moving away. She went back to her position and continued to look at the sky. "I want to show you my paradise soon. But at the same time, I don't want that too. I don't want you to give up."

"But it's long, Madoka." Homura gulped down her beer. "It's sickening long and I'm afraid by that time-"

"Madoka... huh"

Homura looked up to find Kyoko standing beside her, glaring down at her.

"What do you want." Homura spoke.

"Madoka again. Madoka again and again ya!" Kyoko grabbed onto Homura's collar and pulled her up from her seat. A few empty cans were knocked over and fell off the tower. "Stop your dreams! Stop your delusions! Wake up Akemi Homura!"

Homura tugged Kyoko's hand away and took a few steps back, a little drunk. A lightning strike and a clap of thunder could be heard. The sky was crying, beads of raindrop starting falling, but the rain was light.

"What the hell do you want!" Homura yelled and hiccuped.

Kyoko clutched her fist, trying to control herself before she really knock Homura out of this tower. "Sayaka is long dead. Mami is also dead now. This world is slowly corrupted with demons and we are the only magical girls left. Even Kyubey left this world to seek a new one since Earth is becoming a rotten piece of shit." Kyoko slammed her fist onto the metal pillar of the tower, the sound echoed in the rainy night. "And yet... and yet you are acting like you don't give a damn!"

"We should just give up." Homura muttered. "There's a better place waiting for us. A better place that you wished that you could have gone sooner instead of this rotten piece of ball floating in space."

Kyoko lowered her gaze and gave a huge smirk. "If that's your final answer, that so be it. I'm done having to persuade you anymore. You can go to that paradise your own. As for me, I'll continue protecting the earth that Sayaka and Mami died for."

Right at that moment when those words left Kyoko's lips, Homura widened her eyes. She looked up, but Kyoko was already long gone.

As the rain continued falling, she slowly turned around to find Madoka standing behind her with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, won't you catch a cold? Homura-chan."

"I'm fine, this small rain won't do anything."

Madoka tiptoed, trying to use her small hand to cover a part of Homura's head. "But at least let me do something for my best courageous soldier in the whole wide world!" Madoka smiled.

Homura's lip quivered and her head sunk, her wet hair covering her entire face. "Please, please stop saying as if I'm that nice and strong girl. I'm not as kind as you, I can't sacrifice this much for other people. The only thing I can sacrifice for is you but... but you're-"

Madoka's smile still remained on her face. "No, I believe in you. I know you can do it, right?"

Slowly, Homura brought her hands up to her ears, covering them. Her lips continued to quiver as the rain masked her tears. It's been nearly five years since Mami died. It's been nearly 78 years since Madoka gave her final wish and they made a infinite promise about Homura protecting earth forever and ever.

When...

When could Homura ever leave this frightful place?

* * *

><p>AN:

let's just assume magical girl doesn't age?

WHOA ANOTHER UPDATE?.?./.?.?.?..? cause i find my multichap update sucks so it's as if i didn't update at all

i think i write like three stories where homura talk to herself. i running out of ideas liao

ehhh go vote my new poll heheh


End file.
